The present invention relates to the aminoalkylation of imides and sulfonamides.
It is known to prepare N-substituted imides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,830 teaches the preparation of N,N'-disubstituted hydantoins by reacting hydantoins with hydrazine hydrate and acrylic esters.
It is known to prepare N-substituted imides and sulfonamides using alkylation techniques. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,636 discloses a process for the preparation of certain N-substituted imides or sulfonamides by contacting an alkali metal salt of the sulfonamide or imide with a substituted ethyl imidazole. The imidazole compound is halogenated or is prepared from a halogenated compound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,536 discloses substitution at the imide nitrogen of various 5-(indol-3-yl)hydantoins by halogenating said hydantoin and reacting the halogenated compound with an alkali metal alkoxide in a polar solvent at reflux. Thus, these methods require halogens and alkali metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,927 teaches the preparation of N,N'-disubstituted hydantoins by reacting a hydantoin with acrylonitrile in the presence of an alkali metal hydroxide.
It would be desirable to have a simple method for the preparation of mono-N-substituted imides and sulfonamides without need of an alkali metal.